Found My Way Back to You
by Breesecretdaughter
Summary: Its funny that I chose june 3 to begin this. but my first new story in 2 years. about luke and lorelai picking up their relationship and going on.


**Its been so long since I have posted something! This just spilled out... reviews appreciated. May continue.**

"Hey," Luke greeted as he entered the main door of the Dragonfly Inn.

Lorelai looked up from her computer at the desk and smiled. "Hi, handsome."

He walked over behind the desk and just before he stopped, she told him, "You look nice."

He was wearing a black suit with a white collared shirt and a light blue tie. He was clean-shaven and not wearing his usual baseball cap. Lorelai stood a little closer to him.

"You look nice too," he responded.

"I'm in my work clothes. I want to go change before we go out."

"You look great," he countered.

"Yeah, but this is too casual. I want to put something on with a bit more of a wow-factor, you know?"

Without thinking, he immediately responded, "I don't think you need more of a wow-factor." She tilted her head at him and smiled slightly as he rambled, "I just mean, you look good in anything. Everything."

"Luke..." she blushed.

"You know you're beautiful. But if you want to go home and change. It is a fancy restaurant."

"It is."

"Well then, are you done everything you needed to do?" he asked, tilted his head to her computer.

"Just one second," she said quickly. He watched her save the document she was working on, favourite a few online pages she had open and shut down the computer. He noticed she did her nails. He grabbed her hand away from the computer just as she shut it down. She squeezed his hand as they walked outside.

"Sookie drove you today, right?" he asked.

"Yes. She knew you were picking me up."

"It's an important day," he smiled.

"I know. It's been a year."

"A damn good year."

"Yeah," she nodded.

He released her hand and walked to the passenger's side of his truck and opened it for her. She kissed him quickly as she climbed in. She felt the smoothness of his cheek as she pulled away. He looked at her and smiled before walking around to the driver's side.

* * *

"You want to wait in the truck or come in?" Lorelai asked. "I won't be long."

"I'll come in," he decided. After all, Lorelai always took longer to get ready than she said she would.

"Okay," she said while getting out of the car. She took out her keys and opened the door for them. He followed her upstairs into her bedroom. "What should I wear? I was thinking either the red dress or the black one. Maybe this grey one."

Luke shrugged.

"Oh that's right,'' she giggled a little. "You think I look good in everything."

"You do," he said. "But wear the red."

He handed it to her but didn't leave the room. He watched her as she changed out of her green long sleeved shirt and black skirt. His eyes glazed with lust as she slipped into the red satin dress. She pulled it up and slipped on a new pair of heels. Looking in the mirror, she asked, "Will you zip me up?"

She shivered as he touched her back and made both sides of her dress meet. He zipped it up to her shoulder blades, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. She saw him in the mirror looking so handsome. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes briefly and turned around to face him. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him properly. She pulled back after a moment. "I am so glad it rained that night a year ago. I still can't believe what you did..."

"I'd do it again," he whispered. He kissed her deeply.

"Luke, we have reservations."

"Ready when you are," he replied.

She kissed his cheek and said, "Okay."

* * *

The half an hour-long car ride felt like ages. They talked about the year that had just passed. Rory was still away in Washington, April had been to visit a few times and was planning on coming before she started high school in the Fall and Luke and Lorelai were living happily in Luke's diner. She decided to sell the house. It had too many memories of Christopher now and since Rory was gone, it just made sense. Kirk bought it. At first she was weirded out by that but now she made peace with it. He fixed it up even nicer for Lulu. It was no longer her crap shack.

So they had been living together in his apartment for four months. The last five minutes of the car ride were silent.

"We're here," he heard him say. "Lorelai?"

She was staring out the window. "Yes?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. More than fine, actually. Just thinking about us."

He didn't ask what she was thinking. She unlocked her door and got out. He came around and put his arm across her back, his hand resting on her waist.

* * *

**Should I continue? Do the dinner scene? Let me know! xo**


End file.
